


The Lustful Crest

by BurninRascal



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Harem, F/F, Futa Edelgard, Futa Female Byleth, Futanari, Golden Route achieved through sex, Multi, Porn With Plot, Sex Addict Gremlin Sothis, The guys will be in the story but won't be featured in smut, harem route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurninRascal/pseuds/BurninRascal
Summary: The Crest of Flames is the crest of the Goddess, Mother of All. A Crest that grants heightened strength and regeneration. At least, that's all it should grant. Unfortunately for two people, or fortunately for them and the world, several unintended side effects will effect their journey and the lives of the people of Fódlan at large. Love will bloom. Alliances will be made. Others will be broken. Compromises will be reached.For a new dawn.----------------------The first chapter is something akin to a primer. You'll get a decent idea of what I'm cooking up for some of these girls. The second chapter is when the actual story begins. I'm open to suggestions for any particular kinks or ideas for smut. Read chapter one for more info.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Harem, My Unit | Byleth/Harem
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21





	The Lustful Crest

Welcome to The Lustful Crest! Think of this as the page containing the table of contents at the beginning of a book. Although it's not nearly as put together as that and is mostly my scatterbrained ideas.

Basically Byleth and Edelgard are horny with dicks because of the Crest of Flames. They bed all the women in 3H, sometimes solo and sometimes together but they'll both have their shot at everyone. Yes, that includes Cornelia and Kronya. Although those might squick some people since there will be non-con and some mind break elements involved with them. I'm also undecided on whether Lysithea and Petra will be involved at all prior to a timeskip (underage).

I have a general outline for how I want the plot at large to go. However if some of you readers have some raunchy ideas of your own you'd like to see then feel free to leave a comment with a particular pairing and a scenario.

Here's an example. And yes this is going to be a scene later on.

Characters: Byleth/Judith/Edelgard/Ingrid

Location: Sauna

Kink and/or Sex Position: Ass clapping, Anal sex, Double anal penetration, Cunnilingus and Analingus, Missionary, Reverse cowgirl, double penetration.

Keep in mind that this is NOT a collection of isolated one shots but an actual longfic harem story. So no kinks that result in character death or that otherwise leave them with some disability. Also this is a Byleth and Edelgard centric fic. So no requests that don't involve either. The pairing has to be Byleth or Edelgard (or both) with someone. I'll also be spacing things out a bit between partners. So don't expect several chapters in a row featuring one coupling.

My Ideas as of now for characteristics or scenarios: 

Byleth rails Rhea soon after being made a professor and invites Edelgard to join them. Rhea senses the presence of the CoF within Edelgard during. This causes Rhea to become obsessed with both. (More obsessed in Byleth's case.)

Dorothea is the first student that Edelgard fucks. Dorothea falls in love with her pretty quickly and is the first character to become pregnant. Dorothea is Edelgard's "main" girl.

Dorothea becomes jealous of Rhea looming over Edelgard and they compete to see who sucks better dick.

Shamir joins the Black Eagles on a mission. Her big tits somehow get exposed to the pair while performing recon and they tag team her in the woods late at night. Eventually they double penetrate her pussy. Shamir falls in love with both of them later on in the story.

Marianne becomes an expert deepthroater and is devoted in servicing the duo after they "save" her.

Ingrid loves anal sex.

Catherine is a power top. First partner undecided for now. No personal feelings involved.

Leonie prefers pegging Byleth while giving her a reach around. It's just sex for her, no feelings involved with either.

Hilda "secretly" likes being "forced" into semi-public sex.

Kronya, then later Cornelia, are "interrogated" by the CoF duo into giving them info of their true plans and the locations of important base of operations.

Manuela really enjoys giving titjobs and footjobs. She genuinely falls in love with Byleth and Edelgard.

Judith REALLY enjoys hotdogging Byleth and Edelgard. Expect lots of anal sex and in general plenty of focus on Judith's big buns.

And of course there will be moments when Byleth and Edelgard indulge in each other. The first sex scene in the story will be between them.

If any of you have ideas for Mercedes, Bernadetta, and Annette then let me see them. Same goes for Lysithea and Petra as well as whether you think I should wait on them.


End file.
